how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria
Victoria is a baker and Ted Mosby's ex-girlfriend. Relationship with Ted Season 1 In Season 1, Ted meets Victoria at his friends Stuart and Claudia's ( ) wedding, for which she had made the cake, they see each other across the room. Victoria kept her identity secret, nicknaming herself Buttercup (the name of her bakery, and how Ted eventually found her again) for the purpose of having one night of romance and fun with Ted, and then never seeing him again. However, Ted discovered her real name and tracked her down, and the two began dating.( ). Everything was going well in their relationship, until she was accepted into a cooking fellowship, at a culinary institute in Germany. Although they were both initially against the idea, they tried a long-distance relationship. ( ) However, they broke up after Ted lied about breaking up with her to sleep with Robin. ( ) Season 7 Six years later in September 2011, at the Architect's Ball Ted (with Robin) looks across the room to see Victoria placing cupcakes onto a table. This is similar to the first time the two meet one another, in which Ted looks across the room and sees Victoria at the wedding. It should also be noted that Robin was once again Ted's date to the event in which he sees Victoria. Ted is very nervous when meeting Victoria again, considering the way they broke up last time. When Victoria and Ted meet once again, Ted offers to help her do the dishes at her bakery. He claims this is to clear his guilt of cheating on her. The two then share an intimate moment kissing, even after he figures out that Victoria is engaged. Ted then walks Victoria to her bus. She then tells Ted that the reason that none of his relationships have worked is because Robin plays a huge part in his life. She also says that Ted, Barney, and Robin can't just hang out at a bar as friends. Future Ted ends the episode by saying that Victoria was right, they just didn't realize it yet. ( ) A few months later, Ted decides to call Victoria, after talking with Robin about how Victoria is the only woman he dated who could be "The One". He asks her to meet up at MacLaren's and she turns up in a wedding dress, running from her groom. She tells him that today is her wedding with Klaus, but she has always had Ted in the back of her mind. She also tells him if he wants to drive off into the sunset with her, now is the chance. After deliberating with the gang, he takes her into the car, seemingly to drive off with her. However, he tells her "I was left at the altar and it almost killed me. You're someone's fiancée, and I have to respect that," and says he's going to drive her back. Once he gets near the church, he remembers great memories with Victoria, and decides to drive past the church, where they hold hands and drive off into the sunset. ( ) Season 8 While Ted is driving away with Victoria, he says that right now Klaus would be reading the note she left, but Victoria tells him that she didn't leave one. Ted then convinces her to write a note to leave for Klaus. He tells her that he feels guilty for stealing her, but Victoria tells him that she chose him. She then asks Ted to deliver the note. Ted tries to get to Victoria's dressing room, but does not want to climb the drain pipe. Victoria then gives him the keys to her dressing room, but Ted is stopped by Klaus's sister Uta from going into the dressing room. Using Barney to seduce Uta, Ted then leaves the note, but forgets the car keys in the dressing room. When Ted is about to climb the drain pipe to get the keys, he sees Klaus climbing out of his window. Klaus tells him that he can't get married, and then leaves to take the train to the city. Ted climbs the drainpipe up to the dressing room window, grabs the notes and the keys, but leaves Klaus's note in Victoria's room to make it look like she read it and then ran off. He then drives away with Victoria again, but has to stop at the Farhampton train station to ask Klaus why he didn't want to marry Victoria. He tells him that although Victoria is wonderful, she is not "the life long treasure of destiny" for him, but "almost the thing he wants, but not quite". ( ) In October 2012, Ted and Victoria have a fight when Ted wants to throw Klaus out of his apartment, after letting him stay there till he gets back on his feet after his break-up with Victoria. ( ) In , it is shown that Ted is a little frustrated with Victoria, as she is a slob. In , Victoria starts dropping hints that she wants a more serious relationship and tells Ted that something is holding their relationship back. Ted later proposes to her, but she says she "Hates to be the girl who says it's me or Robin but..." and Ted realizes that she wants him to stop being friends with Robin, since she is afraid that Ted's feelings for her might rekindle in the future. However, Ted tells her that although he is not in love with Robin, she is like his family and he can't end that, and asks her if she can accept that. However, Victoria tells Ted: "I really hope you get her someday" and walks away crying. Ted later tells Marshall and Lily the reason behind their break up, but ask them not to tell this to Robin. However, Future Ted says that Robin finds out at a later date. Season 9 In Ted tells Robin she was the reason he and Victoria broke up. He also recalls calling Victoria (who is now back in Germany) asking her if she'd seen Robin's locket. It turned out Victoria was wearing it at the time. She then agreed to overnight it to Ted. Family Episode Appearances # (first appearance) # # # # # (fantasy versions from Ted's mind, offscreen: spoken to by Ted on phone) # (mentioned only) # (mentioned only) # (mentioned only) # # # # # # # # # Notes and Trivia *Victoria's concerns in sort of come true at the end of the series when Ted asks Robin out after being a widower for six years due to his wife's death many years later in . *The non-official tie-in website Ted Mosby is not a jerk.com (created in response to Ted Mosby is a jerk.com) is written from Victoria's perspective. *Victoria's last name is never revealed. *In Season 8, Victoria maintains a friendly relationship with Robin, despite Ted cheating on her with Robin in . Still, she continues to believe that Ted has feelings for her. *Ted proposes to Victoria, and she agrees conditionally with the request that he give up his friendship with Robin. When he tells her he can't do that, they break up. *If the series hadn't continued beyond one season back in 2006, Carter and Craig had planned to use Victoria as a "safety-net Mother", as she was the closest character to becoming "The Mother" before Cristin Milioti was cast in early 2013. Quotes Ted Mosby: [after Ted and Victoria kiss] Oh, no; I shouldn't have done that. Victoria: No, that was me. I let you come *wash* my *dishes*. I said my oven needed cleaning; I invited you into a porno! Ted Mosby: [Helping Victoria wash dishes] Well, this is great. You know what else is getting clean along with this cupcake tray? My conscience. Victoria: You got anything else you need to atone for? My oven needs cleaning Ted Mosby: No, nothing else. [Looking at Victoria] Ted Mosby: Not yet anyway. Robin Scherbatsky, Lily Aldrin, Marshall Eriksen, Barney Stinson: [At the restaurant, singing] Bang, bang, bangity bang, I said a bang-bang-bangity... Victoria: [Cut back] I'm getting married Robin Scherbatsky: ...bang Victoria: Unbelievable. And I assume this is all in the hopes that Robin'll ditch her own wedding and run off with you? Ted Mosby: What? No. I would never... Victoria: You would never run off with a girl on the day of her wedding? Riiiiiii... Ted Mosby: Okay, that's a fair point. Victoria: I'm not done. -iiiiiight. Victoria: [Her and Ted have decided not to tell each other their real names] You can call me "Buttercup". Ted: Pleased to meet you, Buttercup. I'm... Lando Calrissian... Wow, this is kind of exciting; our names will forever be shrouded in... Barney Stinson: [Coming up to them] Ted! Ted! Ted! Look, I got a bridesmaid! Ted! Look, look, Ted! The second-hottest bridesmaid! Ted, look! See-ya, Ted. Ted: [Imaging a conversation with Victoria] I don't even like Robin that way. Victoria: Then why are you picturing what Robin looks like naked? Ted: I'm not picturing - Okay, even if I am picturing that, it's only because you put it in my head. Victoria: Ah, but I am just a manifestation of your subconscious, so actually, you put it in your own head. Ted Mosby: There's something I need to tell you. I've thought about this a ton and I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but... I'm not in love with Robin, but she's like family to me, and I can't end that. So, can you accept that? Victoria: [Looks at ted sadly] I really hope you get her someday. [leaves in tears] Victoria: I think this may be a perfect moment. I wish we could hold onto it forever. Ted Mosby: No. Because the beauty of a moment is that it's fleeting. By its very nature, it... slips through our fingers... making it that much more precious. Lily Aldrin: [In the bathroom, Lily and Marshall are eavesdropping... ''] Ugh, that is bad. That is, like, high-school-literary-magazine bad. ''Marshall Eriksen: And they're not even high. Victoria: [after ditching her wedding to run off with Ted] Where shall we go? Your place? My place? We could go on my honeymoon. [laughs] Victoria: Just kidding... although it is paid for. Arthur: [Arthur has had enough of the couples' squabbling over Barney and Quinn's pre-nups] Enough, ENOOUGH! [couples stop] Arthur: You all have someone who loves you and you're screwing it up over what, who has the most power? That's not love. Love is trusting someone enough to tell them what's really bothering you - and you know what? That's what we're gonna do. [to Marshall] Arthur: You, start! Marshall Eriksen: [to Lily] When you got scared about Marvin, it felt like you were saying that I'm not as good a parent as you. You're an amazing mom, and I will look up to that. Lily Aldrin: I probably have trust issues because my dad wasn't there for me, but I know that you'll always be there to catch Marvin. Arthur: [to Ted and Victoria] You, next! Ted Mosby: Having Klaus back in our lives made me scared we're never gonna escape the past. Victoria: I only wanted to help Klaus because I feel guilty of how happy I am with you. Arthur: [to Robin and Nick] Next! Nick: I find you so sexy, it just hurt that you don't feel the same way about me. Robin Scherbatsky: I get turned on watching myself do the news during sex. Nick: Oh... That's cool. Victoria: [starts to write letter] Klaus... Ted Mosby: Just Klaus? Give it some heart, the poor guy! Victoria: "Dear sweet Klaus..." Ted Mosby: Sweet? So what, are you still in love with this jerk? Victoria: [Annoyed] I'm doing this on my own. Ted Mosby: I'm sorry, I feel bad for the guy. I'm stealing the greatest girl in the world away from him. Victoria: You're not stealing me. I'm choosing you... [kisses him] Victoria: because you are loving, you are caring, and [gives note to Ted] Victoria: you are going to give him this note. Ted Mosby: You're expecting me to go there? Victoria: It took me everything I had to climb out of that church window... and if I had to go back there, I'm not sure if I can do it again. Ted Mosby: [takes the note and leaves the car but enters and rubs note in Victoria's face] It has to smell like you! Victoria: Okay, here's the most embarrassing thing to happen to me. It involves a game of truth or dare, a squeeze-bottle of marshmallow ice cream topping, and the hot tub at my grandparents' retirement community. Victoria: [Shot cuts to an all-black screen] Older Ted Mosby: Kids, I know I tell you a lot of inappropriate stories, but there's no way in Hell I'm telling you this one. Victoria: I'm going to meet Ted for our 2 month-iversary. Robin Scherbatsky: Oh great, that answers all of the questions I didn't ask External Links * * de:Victoria Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Females